


Casual Affair

by myherofuckademia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Choking, Corruption, Dark, Degradation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Virginity Kink, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: Ukai felt like a perverted old man when he saw you bounce into the gym. Always a smile on your face when you greet the team, you were the assistant manager, freshly turned 18. And Ukai wanted nothing more than to bury his cock inside of you.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 260





	Casual Affair

Nothing made twenty seven year old Keishin Ukai feel any older than seeing the assistant manager of the Karasuno team bound into the gym on a Wednesday afternoon. Freshly turned eighteen and looking more beautiful than ever before. 

“Hi, coach!” You beamed as you came into the gym. You looked so cute in your uniform and it made Ukai feel like a total pervert. After a freshly turned eighteen year old girl who went to a school with a uniform. 

“Hi.” He said then swallowed hard, hoping that the bagginess of his track pants covered any hardness of his cock.

But it was the way you smiled, how you motivated the team, how you always stayed behind to clean up, letting the others go home and enjoy their night. You were a bright star on the team despite not being an actual player. 

And Ukai wanted his cock buried deep in your pussy. It made him a pervert, a freak and just short of a criminal. But when he jerked himself off late in the evening he thought of you and the one time he saw your panties under your skirt, just after your eighteenth birthday. 

And it wasn’t like you weren’t asking for it, the way you latched onto Ukai, followed him around like a baby duck sometimes. even offering to sit next to him on the bus to ‘discuss the game’. Ukai knew what you were playing at, he saw how you looked at him. You bathed in his attention and Ukai wanted to give you more than just advice on the game. 

What brought him over the edge was when he overheard you talking to Kiyoko after practice. 

You were chatting about boys, something you didn’t often do but sometimes the subject was brought up. A reminder to Ukai that you were still a high school student. 

“Oh no way! I’ve never had a boyfriend before, let alone have sex.” You tried to be quiet but your voice slightly echoed in the empty gym. You voice a gentle squeak but the nugget of information almost brought Ukai to his knees.

That night Ukai thought of fucking your virgin tight pussy and pumping it full of cum until it dribbled out of your aching hole. That would be the dream for him, to have your legs wrapped around his waist, or getting fucked from behind. Taking it like the whore you were meant to be. 

He wondered what you’d be like in bed. Would you want to take control or would you be a submissive little girl. Could he pin you down and fuck you until you bit the pillow. How many orgasms could he get out of your young, virgin body. 

Did you masturbate, did you ever stick your fingers inside of you out of curiosity? He tried to picture you saying dirty things to him, palming him through

“Ukai!” He remembered you yelping during practice when you thought that he was being too rough on the team. Your greatest weakness, your giant heart for the Karasuno boys. Only if you were a few years older

And with that Ukai came all over his hand, one day he’d have you. 

But he didn’t have to wait long. The team was at the first away game of the season, staying at an inn near the edge of the town. All the boys stayed in one room while management stayed in another and the coaches were separate from that. It was nice for Ukai to have a room to himself, it was nothing fancy but a space to just decompress after a long day of coaching felt nice. 

What didn’t feel nice however was the ache between his legs, he had to spend the entire day with you along the bus ride to the school. He watched you flounce around, raising morale, talking to the team, running to get water and towels. 

Ukai barely had a second with you once you were on the court, but he knew you were wearing a thin bra because he at one point could see you nipples poking through your shirt as you ran down the hall to get more water. 

And that didn’t stop the ache between his legs, as soon as his body hit the futon his hand was down his track pants. 

“Coach Ukai!” Your voice echoed in his head, how your breasts bounced with each stride in your run. The grin you wore on your face when Karasuno scored. He wondered if you’d call him coach in bed. Or would drop the formalities and scream out his name. 

The reminder that you were untouched, you barely had a boyfriend because you were caught up with volleyball. No one had ever touched you before, but Ukai would show you everything you needed to know. He’d be your teacher in more ways than just volleyball.

He wondered how your smooth hands would feel across his cock, if you’d even know how to jerk him off or would it be clumsy in an endearing way. His thoughts then wandered to how much you’d be able to take of his cock, could you deep throat him on your first try?

“I love you, Coach.” He tried to picture you saying, your lips near his cock as your hair frames your face. You looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. 

He continued to stroke his cock, at one point spitting in his hand and trying to picture your lips around his aching cock, or maybe just using your perky, soft breasts to get him off. Anything for your coach right?

His hand clenched around his length as he continued to jerk himself off, sick thoughts of you plagued his mind as he thought about your softness, your perky ass, the way you chewed on the ends of pens when you focused. 

“Fuck.” He groaned quietly to himself.

He thought of the one time you called him sir and he almost lost it right there. How could you be so seductive yet so pure, never touched by some horny high schooler. He wondered if you wanted a real man.

He came around his fist, dribbles of cum seeped between his fingers as he slowed down his pace to a still. He groaned one last time and rested his head on the pillow. You were only a few doors down, so close yet so taboo. 

As he wiped his hand with some tissues in his pocket, his thoughts still lingered on you. So much so that his cock gave a small twitch. You were addictive in the best sense of the word, but you’d never be his. You were young, beautiful and could easily have any boy you wanted. Not an old man like him. 

But that was until you went knocking on his door. 

It was around two in the morning, Ukai was sound asleep on futon in his room, he was resting on his side, arm hooked under the pillow, relaxing deep into the mattress. He knew tomorrow was going to be a long day and wanted to rest up. 

At first he didn’t notice the sound of you knocking, it was a careful little tap against the wood, but when he didn’t wake up you knocked a little harder. It stirred him enough from his sleep enough for him to ask, “Who is it?”

“It’s me.” Said your small voice. Oh how that voice got him through some lonely nights. 

“What’s going on?” He asked as he sat up in bed. 

“The ceiling of my room is leaking, I have nowhere else to sleep. Can I come in?” You asked, you played with the drawstring of your sweatpants as you waited for him to let you in.

“Yeah, yeah, come in.” He yawned. He scratched the side of his face as you opened the door, the dim light from the hallway illuminated you.

You stepped into the room, your track jacket around your shoulders, he noticed right away you weren’t wearing a bra. He swallowed, another mental image for later. 

“Why are you here?”

“I told you, the ceiling is leaking.”

“Couldn’t go to the other girls’ rooms?” He asked as he yawned once more as he turned on the lamp. So much for getting a good night’s rest before more drills tomorrow.

“I didn’t want to bother them.” You said as you went to the edge of the futon and sat down. You pulled the track jacket tighter around you, hiding your breasts. You looked a little sleepy, and coy. 

Were you trying to seduce him or was he imagining things again? 

“So you want to bother me?” He asked as he got closer to you. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch you, you looked perfect in the low lighting. 

“You’re the coach after all, it’s your job to be bothered.” You replied, “Can I sleep here?”

“Sure.” He said, “I’ll take the floor then.”

You reached out for him and touched his arm, “no, it’s okay. I don’t want to intrude too much.” Your hand slid down his bicep, “We’re both adults.” 

He smirked, “You’re barely one, but as long as you behave we can both sleep in the same bed.” Then lied down, “C’mon what are you waiting for.” He hoped that you didn’t notice his erection that was tenting his sweatpants. 

You laid down beside him and got under the covers. His body heat, the smell of sweat and cologne made you carefully rub your thighs together. Your plan was working out perfectly. You were on your back, you tried to close your eyes, but being so close to Ukai made you wet.

You couldn’t believe that this actually worked. You had spent most of the night building up courage to go into Ukai’s room. Now here you were, laid out beside him on the futon in a hotel room in Tokyo. 

When his breathing started to slow down, indicating sleep, you leaned in a little closer and took an inhale of his scent. It felt so perverted, but you had been trying to get the older man’s attention since you turned eighteen. He was the subject of your fantasies. 

You took a deep inhale before you let out a small noise of pleasure as your hand snaked between your legs. You carefully touched your clit over top of your underwear. Your nipples grew hard at the shivers that raced up your spine as you touched yourself.

You tried to keep your noises to a minimum as you caressed your clit. Your crush was a twenty seven year of volleyball coach, the man you spent a lot of time with. He was your mentor, your teacher, so why did everytime you touch yourself you thought of him? 

How his fingers looked with a cigarette perched between them, how he licked his lips when he focused. How if you looked carefully enough, you could see a small bump of his cock through his tack pants. It made you such a perverted little girl, but you wanted him. Also a decade between you two, he made your clit throb with every little thing he did.

That was why you concocted a plan to get into his bed, to inhale his scent and touch yourself as he slept soundly beside you. 

“Mmm, coach.” You whimpered. Your face went close to his collar again and took another inhale of his manly scent. You were such a pervert, most girls your age went for boys their age, but not you. You wanted the coach of the volleyball to take your virginity. 

You wanted him in control, to fulfill your sick fantasies. To fuck your virignity out of you. You wondered if he had a thing for virgins as you continued to touch yourself. Pleasure raced up your spine as your fingers carefully touched yourself. You were still getting used to playing with yourself, it was a new concept that you participated in. 

“Oh, ukai.” You stammered out quietly. 

Ukai’s eyes opened, his back was turned to you. He heard the sound of fabric rubbing against something and your heavy breathing, that and your attempt to suppress your heavy breathing. He closed his eyes again and rolled onto his back, pretending to be asleep. You stopped for a moment but then continued to touch yourself afterwards. 

Ukai peeked open an eye and found out on top of the covers touching yourself, your hand down in your sweatpants, your nipples hard under your shirt and poking through. You were making small noises and your breathing was ragged as you tried to keep yourself quiet.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“Coach.” You whimpered so quietly. You sounded so innocent despite what you were doing. 

Ukai didn’t say anything, he reached over and dipped his hand under your sweatpants too. He carefully touched your clit and you jolted.

“Coach!” You yelped. 

Suddenly he was in your space. Pressing you up against the wall. Using his size over you as he looked at you with sleepy yet stern eyes. What in the hell were you doing? Giving him a heart attack? You were being a tease, you little slut.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I couldn’t help myself. I had been touching myself to you all night, I just wanted you close so I could finish myself off. Then I’d go back to my room and leave you alone.” You rambled quietly. Your face warmed with a blush, you felt flustered by being caught. 

You were a perverted little girl. 

Before you could say any more excuses, Ukai pulled you into a heated kiss. His lips tight against yours as he kept you close to the wall. His tongue brushed against your bottom lip, his hands tightened around your wrist. He had you against him. 

“Dirty girl.” He growled lowly, “Is this what you wanted? To be fucked by me?”

You weakly nodded, “I want you to notice me, sir.” 

“Oh I’ve noticed you. It was like ever since you turned eighteen you’ve become a total slut. But from what i’ve heard you’re a sweet little virgin.” His voice was low in your ear.

“Fuck me, sir.” You whimpered. You felt his hands roam up your breasts, pinch your nipples which caused you to whimper. 

He pulled down your sweatpants and underwear, exposing your wet pussy. You were a dirty girl, you wanted your coach’s cock more than anything. He pulled you down onto the bed and threw your sweatpants to the side. 

His cock felt heavy in his own pants, of how he dreamed about this. How he thought about you warm, tight cunt around his cock. Letting him jackhammer himself into you until you were in the throes of pleasure. 

He took off your track jacket and shirt, exposing those hard nipples. He dipped his head and started to suck on them. He groaned against your chest, this was perfect. You were perfect. His fingers brushed against your pussy, carefully across your clit which caused you to buck your hips.

He laid you out on the bed and continued to play with your aching pussy, he wanted to tease you the way you teased him all these months. He should’ve known you were being a tease the entire time, how could he be so blind?

“You look beautiful, I’m surprised you’re untouched. With how much of a whore you act I’m surprised you didn’t take the entire volleyball team.”

You blushed and coyly said, “Why would I want the team when I can have the coach?” 

He flashed you a smirk, barely seen in the dark, “That’s what I like to hear.” He pulled down his sweatpants and underwear under his cock, exposing the hard, thick length. He stroked it a few times at your naked body, hidden by the darkness save for the strong moonlight coming in through the window. 

“I’m going to pop your fucking cherry, you’re giving your viriginity to your volleyball coach. That does make you a whore.” 

“Sir.” You whimpered.

“Okay, I’ll stop little girl. Just relax for me, it might be a little painful.” He said as he wrapped your legs around his waist. He guided his cock inside of you, the tightness was almost painful but it was the closest that Ukai had ever experienced nirvana. 

“Oh fuck.” he grunted, the wind knocked out of him as he entered your virgin pussy. Effectively making you a virgin no longer.

You covered your mouth with your hand and dug your fingers into the bed to keep from yelling out. Having your virginity taken away by your coach. The man you looked up to and admired. 

“That’s it, keep quiet.” He grunted lowly as he slowly started to move his hips. 

He looked down at you, admiring your flustered state. Your breasts jiggled with every movement of his hips. His cock spearing you open, breaking you open like a ship passing through new ice. Forever tainted. 

He knew he should’ve scouted for a condom somewhere, but there was no point now. Not when you pussy sucked him in and kept him close. 

“Coach.” Your voice was sweet, small and innocent despite taking a large cock inside your delicate, small hole. This was better than any fantasy he ever had, all that time touching his cock to thoughts of you built up an idea of you in bed. But you crashed all those expectations, you were perfect. 

He flicked your nipple which caused you to moan quietly. He pinched them hard as a small punishment for wearing thin bras that showed off your breasts to any horny teenage boy that was around the gym.

You whimpered out his name, and it sounded angelic. You were heaven on legs and now Ukai was burying his cock inside of you. He thrusted up gently into you as he pinched your nipples some more, making them hard and sore. 

“That’s it princess, take all of me.” He huffed as he bottomed out inside of you. Before you could make a loud noise, he went in for another kiss. Never touched, never kissed, all for Ukai to taint. 

He knew this could only be a one time thing, so he wanted to savour the moment of you under him, your virginity long gone and now just a simple little whore under him. 

Once he was bottomed out inside of you, he started to pick up his pace. His aching cock situated inside of your tight pussy. Your wet walls tightened around him, he groaned.

“You sure you’ve never fucked a guy before? Not some pimple faced nerd or some shit?” He groaned.

“No sir, I saved myself for you.” You whimpered.

He wrapped his hands around your throat for a moment and said, “Don’t say shit like that.”He tightened his grip around your throat.

You let out a small squeak in response and Ukai’s cocl twitched. You looked so cute, your mouth partially opened as you tried to breathe. He was choking you and as much as he would like to have you choke on his cock this worked too. 

He continued to hold your throat while he thrusted into you with his hips, your breathing was heavy with the restricted airflow. He looked down at your deviously, you looked so cute. 

You placed a hand around his wrists and whimpered, it was starting to hurt a little but your pussy just gushed with more juices. You were a perverted little girl. 

He loosened his grip slightly and continued to fuck you, he felt your wall tighten around his cock.

“You close, baby?” He asked. 

You weakly nodded, the pleasure that often crept up your spine when you got close to your orgasm when you touched yourself. You felt drunk off the pleasure, like you had your sip of the sacrificial wine and now you were blissed out in pleasure. 

After a few more moments, you were drowning in the pleasure. With Ukai’s hands wrapped lightly around your neck, with his thrusts heavy and fast. Your pussy clamped down on his cock and came all over it, drenching it in your juices. 

“That’s it, that’s a good girl.” He grunted.

You let out an airy moan that was quickly cut up off by his lips against your neck, he removed his hands from your neck. You couldn’t think properly, everything felt strange and new, yet enthralling. You could barely make words, just wanton noises as he continued to fuck you. 

“That’s it, see you can be a good girl.” He grunted. 

“Coach.” You moaned, the word felt heavy on your tongue. THe orgasm was mind breaking,y ou felt so docile under his grasp. 

He continued his rough pace against you, he thrusted up into you, feeling your velvety, slick walls around his aching cock. You were absolutely perfect. Better than any fantasy he ever had. 

“Fuck, I’m close.’ he grunted. 

You were at a loss for words, your head still swimming from the powerful orgasm you experienced. You were just now a little ragdoll being fucked under him, his thrusts hard and fast. His cock twitched inside of you.

You let out a small, seductive moan that caused Ukai’s eyes to roll back a little. You were just a little fucking dream weren’t you? You were just perfect under him. He could see himself getting addicted to your sweet pussy very easily. 

“Cum for me, sir. Finish inside of me.” You said, your wide eyes looked up at him with such innocence. Holy shit did he corrupt you. 

He finished inside of you, painting your virgin walls white with his cum. He pulled his cock out and tucked it back into his pants. He exhaled heavily and flopped down beside you. You eventually curled up next to him, your nude form beside him. 

He wrapped an arm around you as he tried to catch his breath. Your breasts rubbed up against him, his cock painfully twitched. Already spent but still wanting more. 

“You’re an evil girl.” He groaned, “Seducing your coach. What kind of whore does that?”

Your hands carefully went under the waistband of his sweatpants and touched his soft cock. Still tacky with your juices. You started to pump your hand across his cock. He stiffened and let out a grunt.

Your lips went to his ear, “Your kind of whore, sir.”

He turned his head to look at you, he grit his teeth and said, “You insatiable cocksleeve.” Before he flipped you onto your stomach and pulled his cock out once more. 

This was the start of something evil. 

Ukai told himself over and over again that this was going to be a one time thing. That this couldn’t happen again, even if it wasn’t illegal it was definitely immoral. No coach should be having sex with management, even if the assistant manager was eighteen and willing.

But now Ukai found himself masturbating more frequently. He sometimes took too early lunch breaks to go into the bathroom in the back and jerk himself off to completion. He thought about your vice tight grip around his cock as he fucked you in the hotel room.

And every since that night you had been more of a tease. Even though it was getting colder outside, you opted to not wear tights under your uniform. When you came to the gym still in uniform, he more often than not got a good look under your skirt. 

You un-did the first few buttons of your uniform shirt, claiming to be hot. Which caught the attention of the other third years when they got a good look at your lacy bra you wore underneath. But it drove Ukai insane. 

“Stop being a whore.” He growled in your ear one practice as he passed by you.

You looked at him sternly and said, “No, sir.” Your voice was laced with venom that caused Ukai to have to touch himself in his car before going home. You drove him crazy, your words were venomous and seduced him. Even when you called him coach, he pictured you saying it while wrapped around his cock. 

He wanted to fuck the voice out of you so you’d shut the fuck up. 

“I’m going to fucking die.” He grumbled to himself one night after he got home. He had a hard on the entire day because of how your breasts jiggled when you jumped. 

You were becoming a tease like no one else, but he had to have rock hard resolve. But instead he just ended up with a rock hard cock. You looked so perfect, he could remember every inch of skin when he fucked you that night.

“She’s going to fucking kill me.” He slumped on the couch and wrapped his hand around his hard cock. 

You were at the store the following night after practice, Ukai was taking the late shift. He was smoking away while you were browsing the shelves. He noticed that you had your skirt hiked up to expose the faintest bottom of your panties, or rather what should be your panties. 

He didn’t think thongs were part of the school uniform.

You brought over a few snacks to the counter and placed them on it. You watched his careful hands as he rang up the items, you leaned forward over the counter and looked up at Ukai with the doe-like innocent eyes that you had the night he fucked you.

He scowled at you, “What are you doing, you slut?” 

“That’s assistant coach to you, Ukai.” You said as you continued to look at him. 

“Slut is more suitable considering since that night at the inn you’ve been acting like one. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” He said in a low tone. He slammed the back of chips onto the counter and leaned over the counter to you, “What the hell is your endgame?”

You stuck out your bottom lip and made yourself look as innocent as possible, you crossed your arms and dipped your head, your eyes cast upwards to him, “Why are you ignoring me, sir?”

He grit his teeth, “You brat.” 

“We’re supposed to work as a team, why are you shutting me out of my own team, sir?” You pouted further. 

“I’m not shutting you out, I just don’t want to get in trouble by fucking you.” He growled. 

“No one has to know, coach, plus I know you want it. Don’t think I haven’t seen your track pants, been thinking about your cock when I touch myself.” You sighed, “Maybe I’ll find someone else, maybe someone will fuck me at nationals.”

He slammed his hand down onto the counter, “Don’t you dare say shit like that.”

“Then do something about it, sir.” You provoked. 

He sat back in his seat and said, “Get on your knees in front of me. Right now.” 

“Or else what?” You asked in a bratty tone as you dropped your arms to your side.

“I will throat fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to talk for a week.” He said threateningly.

You blushed and rounded the counter until you were in front of him, you dropped to your knees. Your face in line with his cock. 

“Now take it out since you’re so eager to please.” He grunted. He hoped that business was done for the night and he could be left alone with his cock in your mouth, “You going to be a good girl now? Because you’ve gotten what you wanted.” He grunted.

You undid the front of his ripped jeans and took his cock out of his underwear. You dove your head to his cock and took it all in your mouth. You choked a little but reminded yourself what you taught yourself on the banana at home. 

He felt your throat convulse around him and he gripped the back of your hair. You looked up with glassy eyes, he almost felt bad for what he was doing. But you were being nothing but a teasing slut since he had you. 

He needed to teach you a lesson you’d never forget. He pulled your head a little more up his cock so you weren’t choking yourself trying to accommodate yourself. 

“Take your time, princess.” He said, “It’s no race.” 

You looked so cute with your mouth full of cock, as you looked up at him with that same innocent glance. Such an innocent face for someone doing something so lewd. 

“But sir.” You said around his cock, which almost made him cum from how lewd it looked. 

He combed his fingers through your hair as guided your movements, it was messy and inexperienced but so sexually charged. You wanted to do a good job for him, this was what you wanted and you didn’t want to disappoint. 

“That’s a good girl, just take as much as you can. Be a good girl for me, I know you can be.” He said roughly. Your lips felt so good around his cock, it had been a long time since he got his cock sucked.

You made a small noise as you rubbed your thighs together, you got wet from this. You were alway the pervert and when he yanked your hair and you moaned loudly. He knew there was no sating the urges you had. 

“Keep going, that’s it just like that you messy girl.” He groaned. He rolled his hips slightly against your throat, he could push just slightly against the back of it. You took him beautifully, but there was always room for improvement, but that was what being a coach was for. To teach. 

He felt pleasure in his bones, the build up in his gut as he continued to get his cock sucked. He wiped away a stray tear from your eye with the pad of his thumb. His cock twitched slightly, you looked cute when you cried. 

“You’re such a dirty girl.” he grunted, “Sucking off your coach in his place of work. You want to get in trouble don’t you? You want to be a dirty girl for me.” He yanked your hair slightly, “I could bruise you inside and out, destroy you and put you back together.”

You whimpered in response, the vibrations from your throat made his cock jump. You were just a hot, wet hole to fuck and use. You played yourself up as the perfect assistant manager, but in reality you were a slut. 

“You better not go running around fucking any other guys, you’re mine. Got it, princess? I’m going to stuff you full and keep it in you until you’re squirming.” His voice was dangerous as he edged closer to his orgasm.

You whined and closed your eyes, putting yourself fully into sucking his cock. This was your purpose.

He then pushed your head further and spurted cum deep into your throat, you tried to relax your throat and breathe properly but you couldn’t due to the rush of cum entering you. You pulled your head away suddenly and sputtered and coughed. 

He slumped against his chair, his cock twitched slightly as the cool air of the shop hit it. He graoend out, “Oh fuck.” and out of the corner of your eye saw your face flushed with coughing and a bit of cum stuck to the side of your lip. 

You coughed a few more times before you looked up at him with watery eyes. The sight made his cock semi-hard again. You looked beautiful like that, there was even a bit of cum on your uniform.

He made a small ‘tsk’ noise as he leaned forward and brushed the cum away from your lip,”You don’t spill a drop, princess.” 

“Sorry sir.” You whimpered. Oh how you became so complacent when you got your fill of cum. Ukai guessed he just had to keep you full then.

Maybe he was the sick perverted man. Lusting after a freshly turned eighteen year old girl, letting him suck him off under the counter. 

“I guess I have to punish you, panties off and on top of the counter.” He said as he put his cock back into his pants and got up. He walked over to the front door of the store and locked the door and turned the sign to ‘close’. Now no one was going to bother you two. 

When he came back your skirt was pushed up, your bare ass on the counter and your thong was around your shoe clad foot. Your legs were spread and even the first few buttons of your uniform shirt were undone. 

He smirked, “I guess you can be obedient.” 

You dipped your head a little and looked up at him with those innocent eyes, the same game you always played, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, coach.” 

He sauntered over to you, pulled you close to his clothed body and rubbed his hardened cock against your opening. He could vividly remember how you looked the last time you did this. When he took your virginity. 

The roughness of his jeans brushed up against your sopping, wet hole. You whimpered a little into his shoulder and wrapped your arms around him. 

“You’re all ready for me, aren’t you?” He asked.

You nodded against him, your pussy clenched around nothing in anticipation for what was to come. There was a rush about doing it in the store, how many times you visited here with your friends. No one knew better from what you and Ukai were doing. 

He undid his pants and quickly lined up his cock with your entrance. He pushed in and you threw your head back in lust. You wrapped your arms around him tightly. You whimpered into his neck and he hushed you. 

“Sir.” You whimpered.

He kissed your neck, “I got you, princess. Just relax, if you clench it’ll just hurt more.” He kept a hold of your hips as he started to thrust his hips. 

You relaxed a little bit and he bottomed out inside of you, his cock all the way inside of you. Your lips meshed together as he thrusts himself inside of you.

He had to be quick, anyone could come by and peek through the window. To catch a sight of the coach of the Karasuno team fucking the assistant manager. His thrusts became quick as he slammed your hips against his. His lips on your neck as he fucked himself inside of you.

You held onto him tightly, your arms wrapped around him as he thrusted up into you. You were a fucking dream around his cock. He didn’t know if he could last long. 

Pleasure sparked behind his eyes as he started to bite at your neck, leaving indents and marks across the untouched skin. Another thing no snot nosed brat had ever done to you. Once again Ukai was your first. 

“I could knock you up so easily.” His voice was a low seethe, “How would the team feel about that? You having to get a bigger uniform to accommodate for the bump. And I just want you to know, I come from a family of big babies.”

You moaned at the words, it fed into an even sicker part of you. A taboo part of your brain that got off to the idea of getting knocked up with your coach’s baby. 

“Dirty girl, gushing around me at the idea of that.” Ukai growled. 

You felt pleasure claw up your body, the tightness in your stomach as legs flailed a little bit with each thrust. You were so good under him, took everything so well. Able to take his entire length on your second try. 

It was painfully hot. 

“I’m close.” You whimpered 

“Cum for me princess, cum around your sir’s cock. I know you can.” He grumbled in your ear as his pace became relentless. 

He pounded his cock in and out of you without mercy, you were nothing more than a cocksleeve, used for his own sick pleasure and nothing more. Your neck littered with bites, your pussy throbbing from the abuse. But you wanted it all, you craved it deeply. Even touching yourself now didn’t have the same impact of how Ukai abused your pussy. 

You soon came around his cock with a loud sound from your lips. You gripped onto him, your nails dug into his shoulders. You gasped and moaned as you pussy tightened around his hard cock. 

When you started to come down from your high, you felt deflated. You rested against him as he continued to fuck himself into you. 

“That’s a good girl, finally got you to shut the hell up.” He grunted as he kept his hands on your hips. 

“Sir.” You whimpered pathetically, your brain broken from the orgasm. You were still so new to this, innocent and almost pure. You had so much to learn. 

“I got you.” He said in a low tone. 

“Coach, Ukai. Keishin.” You whimpered, running your mouth as you came down from the pleasurable high. 

He kept a good grasp on you and continued to fuck your blissed out body. Your pussy tight around his cock, his breathing hard against your neck. You felt so good against him. 

“Yeah, call me Keishin again.” He grunted, “Do it again.”

You moaned, “Keishin! Keishin!” You felt yourself in the throes of pleasure. You bucked your hips against him, your mouth still tasted like his cum. You gripped onto him tightly as he thrusted hard into you. 

“You’re perfect.” He grunted, “Gonna train you into being the perfect little girl. After graduation I’m going to demolish your pussy till there’s nothing left but being a good little cocksleeve.” 

“Keishin!” You threw your head back. 

His lips connected with your throat, leaving harsh bites into the skin. You felt incredibly tight around him, he tried to hard to hold back, be a good man and not a degenerate pervert who lusted after a fucking eighteen year old. But your pussy was too alluring, your tight throat was a siren song that had him lose his mind. 

“Want me to cum into you, princess?” He asked, his voice gravelly and rough. His cock twitched inside of your tight walls as he pounded into you. 

“Yes, please! Please, sir.” You whimpered. 

“I could get you knocked up. How would the team feel about that? Their little assistant manager all swollen with the coach’s bastard.” He grunted. 

You tightened your legs around him, moans fell freely from your mouth. His strong arms tightened around you and kept you as close as possible. You couldn’t stop yourself from how wet and loud you were.

“Good girl.” His voice was low in your ear.

With a few more heavy thrusts, he finished inside of you. Spurts of cum found itself inside of you, mixing with your juices. You were left a total mess. You groaned and leaned your head back, exposing your neck.

Ukai bit a mark into your skin, sucked on it until it bruised and caused you to tighten your legs around him. It felt so hot in the store, it reeked of sex but you were almost floating. 

He pulled out and put your underwear back on you, soaking up all the cum that was leaking out of your abused pussy. He then went in for a kiss, it was sloppy as he groped your breasts. 

“Are you going to behave now?” He asked as he held you by the back of your hair as he pulled away from you.

You lazily nodded, your eyes unfocused and your brain fully broken. You tried to go in for another kiss but he pulled you away. 

“If you’re a good girl and let me finish my shift, I will give it to you in the storage room. But now you have to promise that you’re going to behave.”

You lazily nodded, “Yes, sir. I’ll be a good girl for you.”

He kissed you roughly again and said, “Good, now let’s get you to the backroom so you can recover.” Ukai cared about you, but he also wanted to push you to your absolute limit and teach you how to behave for once in your life. 

No more little miss slut, you were going to be good now. 

Your relationship continued over the rest of the school year, he fucked you in various places. Always finishing inside of you, he liked the feeling like he was marking you from the inside out. 

You always had to be discreet and quiet. When it was a risky situation he just fucked your throat so you’d keep quiet. However, he loved the feeling of his hard cock inside of your tight pussy. How he could easily use and abuse it for his own sick pleasure. He loved the feeling. 

It was addicting. 

It was remarkable how you felt around him, and even as the team approached nationals and got so close to winning, you two fucked frequently in the hotel room. Him taking you over the futon, on the floor, in the bathroom, on the futon, even against the door while you head a conversation with Takeda. 

“I own you.” He often said in a gravelly voice.

And all you did was whine. You knew your place under him, you were his perverted girl. Fucked through and through, your insides painted white and the side of your neck bitten so hard that the skin turned a deep purple. 

At least you stopped dressing like a whore in your uniform, but Ukai liked that whole school girl looked. It made you appear much more innocent than you actually were. He knew what he did to you the previous night. 

“Who owns you, princess?”

“You, sir!” You choked out, his hands wrapped around your delicate throat. Further leaving bruises upon soft, gentle skin. But you deserved it, you were his whore after all.

As you stumbled off the counter, trying to fix your skirt. He laid a hard smack across your ass that echoed through the store over the sound of running refrigerators.

Good girl. 

It was one month before graduation, Ukai was sitting at his usual spot at the counter of the store. The season of volleyball was over, soon you’d be out of that school and he could have you whenever he wanted. 

No more blurring the lines between coach and lover because there wouldn’t be anymore lines. Sure it was a little taboo, but it wasn’t a crime. Ukai carefully palmed himself through his jeans to suppress his erection.

Just thinking about you sucking his cock with diploma in hand made his cock twitch. You ruined him hadn’t you? Usually he slept with women and moved on with his life, nothing permanent or long lasting. But fucking you through your final year of highschool brought a rush to Ukai that he never wanted to get rid of.

He was a fucking pervert. 

Then he got a text from you, it simply said, “Can you talk right now?”

It was probably something involving the graduation party that the third years were planning. The entire team save for him and Takeda were invited. He was assuming you’d probably need a ride home if there was going to be drinking. 

He replied, “yeah, give me a sec.” And then got up from the counter. Brushed his hand across his cock one last time to calm himself down and then went to the back room. He pressed the call button and held his phone up to his ear. 

After a few rings you answered and said, “Hello?”

“Keishin.” You said, you sounded like you had been crying, “I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @nothingbuthaikyuu


End file.
